In recent years, more people own a plurality of information communication terminals that can execute applications, such as desktop personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as PC), notebook PC, tablet PC, PDA (personal digital assistant), mobile phone, smartphone, and the like, and use a plurality of information communication terminals differently in accordance with situations. Moreover, progress of hardware installed in these information communication terminals has been remarkable. For example, an information communication terminal includes a CPU (central processing unit) having a gigahertz-class clock frequency, and has a plurality of communication means such as public circuit, wireless LAN, (Local Area Network), Bluetooth®, and the like. Accordingly, Web sites made for PCs have been increasingly browsed at various locations, by means of not only PCs but also smartphones. Thus, there is a demand for a seamless terminal transfer in which, when a plurality of information communication terminals to be used are switched, an application, such as a browser, being used in an information communication terminal which is a transfer source can be continuously used in an information communication terminal which is a transfer destination.
On the other hand, there are many cases where data handled by smartphones and the like is personal information. For example, many people visit shopping sites by using browsers and input personal information such as address, credit card number, and the like. In addition, an access history by use of a browser and bookmark information are privacy-related data, and thus, people may not want such information to be viewed by others. That is, when such information is relayed between information communication terminals, it is necessary to pay utmost attention so as to prevent such information from leaking and being misused.
Further, smartphones are easy to carry and used at various locations. Therefore, if a GPS (Global Positioning System) is installed in a smartphone, it is possible to correctly identify the position at which the smartphone is used. By using this position information, it is possible to improve not only convenience but also security at the time when privacy-related data is communicated.
An example of a conventional technology that improves security during communication by using position information of an information communication terminal is the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1. According to the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, information of the location and time at which electronic commerce is to be performed is registered in a server in advance. Then, when performing electronic commerce by accessing a server, an information communication terminal obtains the current location and time and transmits them as authentication information to the server. Only when the information registered in advance coincides with the transmitted information, the server allows electronic commerce. In this manner, the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 enhances the security during communication.